a very crazy high school reunion
by The-alice-cullen-freak
Summary: so it after BD and nessie grows like a normal kids!she is 2!i just felt like writing!revew!i do not own anything twilight at all!SM owns!me sad!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV...SHINY!!**

a school reunion that will be interesting with ness...NO renesmee ! Well all have Jacob take care of her. No one will know it was me with my change and all!it will be really funny when we walk in because it is an all grade's reunion that means the whole family will come!well at lest it has been two years and every body has grown up...I hope.

**Edward POV...AHHHHH**

wow I can tell Bella is exited for this. So is the whole family tho. Even me...except for Jessica and _Mike. _It is horrible about what he thinks of women!well Alice and Emmett are blocking there minds and that means there up to somthing"ALICE STOPE SING BRITNY SPEARS!!!"*shivers*britny is horrible!

**ALICE POV..."SHOPPING!!"**

_oops I did it again I played with you heart lost in the game oh baby baby..._

**Rose POV....I AM SOO PRETTY**

what to where what to where....!!this is going to be so fun!ever sense Bella and me have become friend it has been fun going any where! OMC I know I will where my black tight dress and my red stelletos!

I can't wait!!

**Emmi POV...emmi the pooh emmi the pooh**

blocking blocking blocking blocking....that's how you block...write?


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikes POV....ewww**

Bella Bella Bella I get to see Bella!!i mean I know I am married and have a child but this is BELLA the Bella. Right know I am standing in the gym waiting with my wife Jessica!**(ewww they make a perfect couple) **well here they come. Then my son asked "who are they?"my wife replied"those are the Cullen's! The blond one that's Rosalie and the the the big scary looking one that's Emmett. The pixie one is Alice and the blond man that looks in mild pain hes jasper..and THE SUPER HOT one that's Edward ..and that girl I have no idea who that is..but she is hideous..!"no that girl was prettier than Bella..dame she was smokin!! then the kid had to go into one on of the class rooms so the adults could talk...and flirt!

**Bella POV....ANY THING BESIDES **_**MIKE*shiver***_

I sent Ren off to stay with Jacob ant are house. I can't wait!all of us had gone in different cars..girls in one boys in the other. Alice's 911 turbo and Edward's vanquish!as soon as we got there Edward opened my door and after I got out we had a quick kiss and where about to head in when we herd "who are they". Edward started chuckling then I started giggling. The family look at use like crazy people!

Then we explained what I had asked when I came to forks and they started giggling and chuckling along so we dictated to go in order. Rose Emmett Alice Jasper Edward then me. We waled in and herd "I have no idea who that is ..but she is hideous!"uh-oh!

**(5 minutes of kissing Edward in the hall so no one would see later) **

we walked back in to fin every body in a circle. We sat down. Then we found out what game it was!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

we sat down and found out what game it was...truth or dare!!pay back's a B!(h huh!

So we started Jessica was up first and of course it was " new girl truth or dare"wow they still have not figured it out!! I gave Edward a wink then I started fake crying "Y-You don't r-remember me?"she look at me with utter surprise "i-i-i-it me B-Bella!"every one look at me with shocked faces."fine, Bella truth or dare?" ummm "truth?" I said it like a question "what is you deepest darkest secret!" oh crap "i I have a.."RING RING RING!my phone went off it was Jacob I walked away to talk to him...

**EDWARD POV!!**

the little kid Erik I think came running up and said to Jessica "mommy I heart my arm"Jessica then said go tell the teacher"i sighed and went over to the kid "let me see your are"he gave me his are and I examined it it was merely a bruise from falling! " It's going to be okay I proms just don't go jumping off any cliffs any time soon!!"i said with a chuckle terns and the kid ran off to the class room. Jessica started then."you could never handle a child telling them stuff like that!! I mean mine is two and it's crazy any way without him"she said very rudely . i turned to her and said oh really?"she nodded and turned away. I herd Bella sigh and say okay then I herd a scream like no other "MOMMY DADDY!!"it was my baby girl!


End file.
